Lo que la verdad esconde
by Elenia18
Summary: Snape piensa que nada le puede afectar,ni el amor,ni la pasión,ni siquiera él mismo.Pero poco a poco descubrirá que no es así,y que en su interior guarda un secreto que ni el mismo sabe.Caroline,una nueva profesora será la encargada de descubrirlo.6ºLibro


Esta historia ya la puse anteriormente, hace ya bastante tiempo, pero ahora está totalmente remodelada, he cambiado el argumento y creo que está mucho mejor que antes. Tiene mezcla de humor, misterio y luego de amor, pasión, de venganza… espero que os guste la nueva historia. Intentaré actualizarla pronto si los exámenes me lo permiten.

Espero vuestros comentarios ya sean críticas o todo lo contrario. A Snape lo vamos a sacar de sus casillas jejeje….¡¡¡

PSD: Las comillas significan el pensamiento del personaje.

Capítulo 1º. Encuentros y desencuentros.

_La oscuridad anega la luz del mundo, el mal se huele en el ambiente, la tensión, la venganza… los seres mortales no pueden sentirlo._

_Uno gobernará el mundo de los mortales, que tan fácilmente se doblegan ante el poder y la magia de los inmortales, desconocidos para ellos. El que gobierne su mundo, tendrá más poder que cualquier mago que haya hollado la Tierra._

_Solo la nacida entre los dos mundos podrá detener el caos que se avecina entre los dos bandos. Será llamada por muchos la Heredera del Caos._

_Solo ella podrá salvar a los magos y los llamados muggles de la total destrucción de su mundo._

Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, leía este pequeño fragmento de pergamino, que había encontrado la antigua bibliotecaria anterior a la señora Pince, en un viejo libro de animales mitológicos.

Leía ensimismado, como si quisiese absorber cada una de las palabras que la en aquel viejo manuscrito. Sus ojos, azules y encuadrados en unas gafas mas o menos cuadradas, no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro.

Estaba anocheciendo, y solo se oían los ruidos incesantes de colegiales que iban a empezar un año más en Hogwarts. Se oían sus risas, gritos e incluso sus cantos… estaban tan felices… mejor que no supieran lo que iba a ocurrir.

De pronto, alguien entró al estudio de Dumbledore, con algo de prisa.

Se trataba de la directora de la casa Gryffindor, Minerva Mcgonagall, que envuelta en un traje de color verde esmeralda, miraba al director con un cierto deje de preocupación.

-Albus será mejor que bajes, la señorita Moon está a punto de llegar junto con los alumnos, lo hemos creído más pertinente pese a que su identidad está oculta y que nadie excepto tú y yo sabemos quién es. Espero que todo haya ido bien. Dijo Mcgonagall.

-Ahora mismo voy Minerva. Me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo a este pergamino que encontré de casualidad gracias a la profesora Trelawney, que en uno de sus delirios nombró algo sobre cierto libro, y sobre que el peligro se encontraba donde menos lo esperabas, y me decidí a buscarlo. ¿Qué crees?. Dijo Dumbledore, mientras que con un movimiento de su varita, le entregaba el viejo y mugroso pergamino en las manos de la subdirectora.

- No lo se Albus. Quizás sea una trampa, debemos estar atentos a todo lo que suceda. ¿Crees que realmente hemos hecho lo correcto al elegirla a ella? Dijo Minerva con tono de determinación mientras le devolvía el pergamino al Director y este de un toque con su varita lo destruía con un fuego de color violeta.

-Creo Minerva, que no habríamos podido elegir a nadie más adecuado para ello. Dijo el director, mientras ya habían salido del hueco de la gárgola de piedra y se alejaban a través del sinuoso y frío pasillo, mientras El Barón Sanguinario hacía de las suyas por el pasillo.

Ya caía la noche sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, mientras que el cielo se iba plagando poco a poco de estrellas que tímidamente parecían salir de su escondite. Una gran y pálida Luna, que oculta bajo unas nubes negras iluminaba el oscuro paraje del Bosque Prohibido, que se veía desde los carruajes que conducían a los alumnos al castillo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban muy nerviosos sentados en sus asientos dentro de los carros tirados por los thersal. Comentaban como iba a ser el nuevo curso, y los más importante, quién sería este año su nuevo profesor de DCAO.

-Pues esperemos que no nos toque otra vieja loca como Umbrigde, porque os juro que me cambio de colegio. Decía Ron, mientras que Hermione lo miraba de mala forma por lo que había dicho.

-Lo mismo digo. Dijo Harry mirando distraídamente por la ventana del carruaje.

-Pues yo me conformaría con que supiera dar clases como Lupin. Al fin y al cabo ha sido el mejor profesor de DCAO que hemos tenido. Dijo Hermione muy seria.

En la Orden, no han comentado nada de ello, ni siquiera me lo han querido decir. Cuando le pregunté el otro día a Dumbledore, me dijo que no podría haber encontrado a nadie mejor para el puesto. Dijo Harry.

-Pues esperemos que sea así. Dijo Ron, mientras buscaba algo en su vieja túnica.

-¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? Dijo Hermione.

-El galeón que nos diste el año pasado para las reuniones del ED, creo que sin querer se lo di al vendedor de escobas de El Callejón Diagón. Dijo Ron muy preocupado.

-Bueno, de todas formas no creo que este año nos tengamos que reunir. Me he informado sobre las clases de este año, y Defensa contra las artes oscuras va a ser práctica. Apuntó Hermione.

-Pero no creo que nos enseñen a hacer Patronus ni nada así… de todas formas, nosotros ya los sabemos conjurar. ¿Verdad Harry? Dijo Ron, intentando llamar la atención de su amigo, que estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Ehhh si si. Dijo Harry distraido.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Dijo Hermione a Harry.

-Pues parece que no lo sabéis. Dijo Harry con un cierto tono de ironía.

Hermione había metido la pata, y se hubiera hecho desaparecer la boca si hubiera podido. Harry todavía estaba muy mal por la muerte de su padrino, Sirius, hacía ya unos meses

-Ehh… bueno…¿Y que os parece que Fleur se case con mi hermano…?. Dijo Ron para suavizar el ambiente.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Dijo Harry, con tristeza.

-Lo siento Harry, siempre tengo que meter la pata. Dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No importa, no es culpa tuya. Pero cuando encuentre a Bellatrix se las verá conmigo, eso tenlo por seguro. Dijo Harry a su amiga.

Por un momento los tres amigos se quedaron callados, esperando llegar de un momento a otro a Hogwarts. Pero de pronto el carruaje se paró, al igual que todos los demás. Los estudiantes estaban revolucionados, y también los profesores que iban con ellos, temiendo que fuera un ataque realizado por los mortífagos. Estaban en mitad de un camino que cruzaba justo al lado del Bosque Prohibido, el lugar ideal para una emboscada.

Harry Ron y Hermione salieron del carruaje para ver lo que pasaba, con sus varitas preparadas por si acaso fueran necesarias.

Lo que vieron no podía ser más extraño. Un grupo de aurores estaban formando un círculo alrededor de una figura encapuchada. Todos ellos estaban con las varitas levantadas, y se movían hacia el carruaje de Harry Ron y Hermione.

-Bueno muchachos, no os importará que alguien más ocupe el carruaje ¿verdad?. Dijo uno de los aurores.

-Eh… no que va. Dijo Hermione muy preocupada y extrañada.

La figura encapuchada subió al carruaje, sentándose en una esquina al fondo, mientras los demás aurores dejaban lo que parecía una maleta en la parte trasera del coche.

-Ya podéis subir, no hay de que preocuparse, estáis totalmente a salvo. Ahora nadie os podrá ni tocar. Dijo uno de los aurores.

-Tenéis mucha suerte de ir con ella. Dijo otro auror, con el pelo de color paja y de piel muy pálida.

El trío se subió al coche, acomodándose como antes estaban, con la excepción de que se pusieron los tres uno junto al otro, ya que aunque les hubieran dicho que no tuvieran miedo, lo sentían en cierta forma, por ver a aquella figura sentada en frente suya, mirándolos fijamente. Entonces pudieron observar mejor al extraño pasajero que les acompañaba.

No se podía ver su rostro, ya que lo llevaba cubierto por la capa, al igual que todo el cuerpo. Pero era bastante alto, y delgado. No parecía que fuese un hombre, pero no sabían lo que pensar.

Estuvieron unos minutos más en el coche, observándose unos y otros, hasta que por fin pararon en la puerta del castillo, que estaba reluciente, debido a que todas las luces estaban encendidas .La figura bajó rápidamente, como si tuviera muchísima prisa por llegar. Allí se quedo observando el castillo, mientras los demás alumnos salían de los carruajes, y miraban con curiosidad a la figura. Hasta los de Slytherin, como Draco Crabe Pansy… no se habían reído, ni habían hecho un solo comentario, cuando Harry salió del carruaje, ya que la figura les inspiraba mucho respeto y autoridad.

La profesora Mcgonaggall, que había salido por la puerta, se dirigió rápidamente a la figura, que nada más verla, se acercó a ella y le dijo algo muy bajito.

-Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. La ceremonia de selección se realizara en unos instantes. No quiero que nadie se retrase. Dijo Mcgonaggall a los alumnos, mientras se alejaba con la figura y entraban por la puerta del castillo.

Ya había anochecido por completo en los terrenos de Hogwarts, y únicamente el castillo era lo que parecía tener más vida, junto con el lago, donde los alumnos de primer año, acompañados por el semigigante, Hagrid, acababan de llegar a la otra orilla, algunos calados hasta los huesos, por culpa de la humedad y del calamar gigante, que había tirado una barca para divertirse. Dentro del castillo, los alumnos se dirigían al Gran Comedor para empezar el Nuevo Curso y la ceremonia de Selección de las casas.

No se hablaba de otra cosa, más de lo que había ocurrido cuando iban en los carruajes. Incluso empezaban ya a imaginarse cosas sobre aquel extraño personaje, como que era un asesino enviado por el Ministerio de Magia, o incluso algunos se aventuraban a decir que sería el nuevo profesor de DCAO, ya que siempre solían ser muy raros, y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

-Pues yo creo que va a ser el nuevo profesor de DCAO. Dijo Hermione, mientras miraba a Draco Malfoy, un niño rico y consentido, hijo de Lucius Malfoy (ahora de Azkaban). Este miró con una mirada de profundo desprecio a la chica, mientras se sentaba al lado de Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle… y comentaban el extraño suceso del carruaje.

-Por las pintas que traía… no me extrañaría… pero no me da muy buena espina, parece un mortífago. Si hubiera llevado la careta… hubiera sido la misma imagen de un mortifago. Dijo Ron, mientras otros tres compañeros de Gryffindor se sentaban al lado de los amigos.

-No digas tonterías Ron, a lo mejor es que va de incógnito… Ya sabes, por eso de que el puesto está gafado. Apuntó Hermione, mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores, que estaba casi llena a excepción de Dumbledore, Mcgonaggal, Snape y el nuevo profesor de DCAO.

-Pero no pensáis que es un poco raro que pararan los carruajes en mitad de un camino de mala muerte. Además iba acompañado de un montón de aurores del Ministerio. Dijo Harry, que estaba todavía algo dolido por lo que había dicho Hermione sobre Sirius.

-No se… quizás le protegían. Dijo Hermione.

-Eso no puede ser, no oísteis a uno de los aurores, "con ella, nadie os tocará". Dijo Harry.

-Entonces es una mujer, como sea como Umbrigde, os juro que…

-Vale ya Ron. No creo que sean tan estúpidos de traer a alguien así, cuando Voldemort está acechando a cada momento. Dijo Hermione, un poco harta de que Ron se repitiera tanto con lo de aquella mujer de cara de sapo, que tan mal les hizo pasar el año anterior.

-Tienes razón. Apuntó Harry.

-¿No creéis que tarda mucho Dumbledore¿Y Mcgonagall? Este año me parece a mí que no va a haber profesor de DCAO. Dijo Lee Jordan de repente.

-Espero que no sea Snape. Dijo Neville, con un ligero tono de terror, mientras miraba hacia la mesa de los profesores sin cesar.

-Como sea Snape, ya nos podemos despedir de que sea divertido… por cierto¿Qué tal vuestros TIMOS? Dijo Seamus Finnigan.

-Bueno, yo he sacado un "Supera las expectativas" en Historia de la Magia, y creo que todo lo demás "Extraordinario". Dijo Hermione, queriendo quedar en una posición humilde.

-Pues yo, si te contara… Dijo Lee.

Y así, mientras estos Gryffindors especulaban sobre el prof. De DCAO y sobre sus TIMOS, Mcgonagall conducía al extraño hacia el estudio de Dumbledore por los pasillos del castillo, que ahora estaban bastante desiertos debido a que todos los alumnos estaban ya en el Gran Comedor dispuestos a otro inicio de año.

En el otro lado del castillo, iban caminando la señorita Moon y Macgonaggall con cierta prisa por llegar cuanto antes al comedor para que empezase la selección de las casas.

-Perdone la indiscreción, Señorita Moon, pero¿Qué le ha ocurrido que no ha podido llegar ayer, como se acordó? Dijo Minerva, alzando la cabeza, ya que el extraño era mucho más alto que ella.

-No es ninguna indiscreción, un grupo de mortífagos me atacó mientras venía hacía el castillo y no me quedó más remedio. Los aurores siempre están pendientes de mí, aunque sea su Jefa y me pidieron por favor que fuese con los alumnos ya que así nadie podría tocarme. Ahora por favor, le ruego que vaya a buscar a Dumbledore, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día de Clase. Estoy ansiosa por conocer a mis nuevos alumnos. Dijo Moon con un tono de autoridad, que hasta Mcgonaggall se sorprendió.

-Iré a buscarle ahora mismo. Parece que ha causado una gran impresión a los alumnos. Dijo Mcgonaggall.

-Espero impresionarlos aún más. Dijo la Señorita Moon, con un aire de inocencia, mientras la profesora de transformaciones se alejaba de ella con su majestuoso y elegante traje esmeralda.

Allí se quedo Caroline Moon sola, en esos grandes pasillos, escuchando los gritos de los niños mortales, que estaban ansiosos por empezar un nuevo curso. Empezó a observar su alrededor, cada detalle del pasillo, hasta que detuvo la vista en una vitrina de cristal, que contenía un montón de trofeos y copas, con distintos nombres en cada uno de ellos. Se puso a buscar el nombre de su madre, ya que ella como era una bruja, había estudiado en Hogwarts, hace unos… cuantos años. Y allí estaba, tan reluciente, que parecía que no tenía todos aquellos años. Catherine Carter, así se llamaba su madre, una bruja de "sangre limpia", que había logrado quitarse de encima todos aquellos prejuicios gracias a su padre que es uno de los mortífagos mas crueles que Voldemort haya tenido nunca y que aún así supo amar a su madre. Pero lo que nadie sabía es que su padre no era un mago normal y corriente, no, pertenecía a la élite de los demonios que los magos ya creían desaparecidos hacia milenios y que ahora más que nunca estaban surgiendo gracias a Voldemort. Y si los mortífagos se preocupaban tanto en buscarla era por su afán a que volviera una mestiza a sus filas, y su padre, no se cansaba de buscarla junto a ellos y de insistirla en que se uniera a ellos.

"Si supieran quien es mi padre… " Pensaba Caroline mientras no dejaba de observar los trofeos uno a uno. De pronto, una sombra se deslizó rápidamente tras de ella. Inmediatamente desenvainó un pequeño cuchillo que llevaba escondido en una de sus botas, y apuntó directamente al corazón del extraño.

-Veo señorita Moon que ya ha conocido a nuestro profesor de DCAO ,Severus Snape, que antes impartía Pociones, y que ahora será impartida por el profesor Slughorn. Dijo Dumbledore, que acababa de venir junto con Mcgonaggall.

No podía ser lo que estaba pasando... su puesto de profesora de DCAO le había sido arrebatado por ese y ni tan siquiera se habían molestado en decirle absolutamente nada... entonces ¿Qué demonios hacia allí? .Se guardó nuevamente el pequeño cuchillo en una de sus botas, y miró atentamente a quién tenía delante. Se trataba de un extraño individuo, vestido completamente de negro de pies a cabeza. Tenía el cabello muy negro y grasiento, y los ojos muy negros que la miraban con un aire de mordacidad, intentado vislumbrar quién había bajo la capa de viaje.

-No creo que sea costumbre de ir asaltando a los profesores en los pasillos, menos espiándolos y muchísimo menos quitándoles el puesto como profesora de DCAO. Y usted Profesor Dumbledore¿Porqué no me avisó¿No?. Dijo Caroline con cierto tono de enfado y con ganas de arracar "algo" a ese ser.-

-Oh no se preocupe, es que Severus debe de estar atento de cualquier movimiento anormal en el castillo, y como no sabía de quién se trataba, tenía que averiguarlo. Y con respecto a su puesto, ha sido sustituida debido a un cambio de últimísima hora. Ya se lo explicaré. Dijo Dumbledore, mientras miraba a Snape con una tranquilidad que estaba sacando de quicio a Caroline.

-Tampoco creo que sea de lo más normal ir merodeando por los pasillos, totalemente tapada con una capa y apuntado con armas muggle a los profesores del colegio, y mucho menos al profesor de DCAO que puede fulminarla de un solo toque; también le ruego Señorita Moon, que cuide un poquito más su vestuario, porque quizás la próxima vez la confunda con algo mucho peor. Dijo Snape socarronamente mientras se alejaba hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Encantador este profesor... tan agradable él. Y otra cosa¿Y mi puesto qué? Dijo Caroline mirando a Dumbledore con cara de pocos amigos.

-No se preocupe tanto Señorita Moon,ya verá la sorpresa que le tengo reservada con respecto a su puesto. Dijo Dumbledore, mientras caminaba junto con Mcgonaggall hacia en Gran Comedor.- Puede dejar sus cosas aquí mismo, un elfo doméstico las subirá.

Caroline dejó su pequeña maleta al lado de la vitrina de trofeos, junto con la capa que la había cubierto todo el tiempo, y se puso a andar junto con Dumbledore y Mcgonaggall.

-Realmente señorita Moon, es usted mucho más bella de lo que se pueda hablar. Con razón la han elegido diez veces en la revista Corazón de Bruja, a la más bella de Inglaterra. Dijo Mcgonaggall, contemplando a Caroline muy sorprendida.

-Profesora, todo eso me trae sin cuidado y me parecen verdaderas tonterías... Todos los años que me han nombrado, no les he hecho ni el mínimo caso. No se porqué siguen insistiendo, son bastante pesados. Además, hay brujas mucho más bellas e inteligentes que yo, solo soy simplemente alguien que intenta pasar desapercibido y nada más. Dijo Caroline todavía malhumorada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

P-ues querida, si me permite decirlo, no pasa nada desapercibida. Dijo Mcgonaggall mientras ya estaban frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Y realmente la profesora de Transformaciones tenía razón. Caroline poseía una belleza e inteligencia que no se podían comparar con ningún mago. Físicamente era una mujer alta, bien formada y proporcionada, con la tez morena, los ojos verdes rojizos y el cabello muy largo, liso y tan negro que tenía reflejos azulados. Nunca pasaba desapercibida por su extraña belleza, ni por su extraordinaria inteligencia con la que había conseguido muchos logros a lo largo de su vida .Todos esos méritos que había conseguido, Caroline los veía como algo normal, cuando la mayoría de los mortales, no lo podría haber conseguido. Además de todo eso, era medio inmortal, debido a la mezcla de sangre de sus padres, lo que la confería si ella quisiese una vida mortal o inmortal, dependiendo de lo que eligiera en el futuro.

Ya estaban frente a la puerta del Gran Comedor, y se oían los murmullos de los alumnos, que se estaban empezando a poner nerviosos debido a la tardanza de Dumbledore.

Pero al fin, entraron a la gran sala. Todos los ojos curiosos se posaron sobre Caroline, sorprendidos de su apariencia y extraña aparición. Todo El Gran Comedor, se quedó en silencio, contemplando como los tres profesores se dirigían hacía la mesa de profesores, donde también estaban absortos mirando a la extraña. Sobre todo Snape, se había quedado paralizado, escudriñando con sus ojos negros a la joven que había estado a punto de matarle. Se sentaron en la mesa, y empezó la ceremonia de selección. Todo comenzó con la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador:

Una luz oscura

se cierne sobre ti

pero no es tan oscura

como el mago que tú eres...

mucho tiempo ha pasado,

estando en soledad

pero pronto todo lo cambiarás...

Oh Hogwarts, lugar de pasiones

Oh Hogwarts, lugar de penas

Oh Hogwarts, lugar de amores

Por tus paredes cuantos han pasado,

tantos años en pie, y aquí sigues, firme frente al paso del tiempo...

Y después comenzó la selección de los nuevos alumnos de primero, que atemorizados subían a la tarima.

-Terry Mark… Slytherin

-Yumi Good… Gryffindor

-Camilla Parker… Ravenclaw….

Mientras tanto, Caroline que se hallaba sentada entre Slughorn y Trelawney no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el "vejete" la tenía deparado en el colegio... y mucho menos dejaba de pensar en ese hombre que le había robado el puesto "pero si con las pintas que me lleva pasaría perfectamente por un murciélago..." pensaba Caroline mientras se reía sola con esos pensamientos.

-¿De que te ríes preciosidad? Dijo de repente Slughorn, un señor ya entrandito tanto en años como en carnes, mientras no dejaba de mirarla con un aire de ensimismamiento.

- De nada, solamente recuerdo cosas peculiares. Dijo Caroline.

-Esas cosas peculiares auguran la muerte al que las piensa, no piense tanto oh... oh Dios mío, el ojo tuerto en mi zumo de calabaza... el agua es la única solución para salvarme de la muerte... Decía Trelawney, una profesora estrambótica que impartía Adivinación y que se había echado un vaso de agua en el zumo de calabaza.

- Podrías venir a las reuniones que celebraré con unos cuantos invitados de honor en mi sala privada. Solo los más exclusivos y mejores, porque se que tú eres de las mejores...Pronto te llegará una carta con la invitación. También vendrá el famoso Harry Potter, seguro que querrás conocerle como todo el mundo. Dijo Slughorn mientras intentaba echarse zumo de calabaza.

Mientras Slughorn terminaba de querer invitar a Caroline, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento e hizo una señal Caroline para que se levantara.

-La señorita Caroline Moon, será vuestra nueva profesora de DCAO junto con el profesor Severus Snape, esto es necesario debido a que necesitamos reforzar vuestros conocimientos en la materia para enfrentarnos a lo que nos acontece. Buena suerte profesora y Profesor, espero que acuerden en como impartir la clase en los próximos días. Dijo Dumbledore mientras Snape lanzaba una mirada envenenada a su contrincante y ahora compañera. Después de todo esto por fin dio inicio el banquete, y los murmullos cesaron de una vez por todas ya que todos los alumnos estaban hambrientos.

Caroline se sentía extraña comiendo con todos aquellos magos a su alrededor, algo que a ella no le hacía ninguna falta. Además Slughorn, Trelawney y sobre todo Snape con sus miradas "amables" no dejaban que se concentrara en otros asuntos que tenía pendientes en su mente. "¿Y como diablos me voy a enteder yo con ese mentecato? Sin duda, le pediré una explicación a Dumbledore sobre todo esto."

Una vez terminado el banquete, Dumbledore pronunció un discurso que dejo a todos sin respiración, en el que el mensaje principal era que deberían de estar todos unidos contra la amenaza que les esperaba ahora que Voldemort había renacido. Terminado este "agotador" ,como pensó Caroline, todos los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar el comedor hacia los aposentos.

- Señorita Moon, ya que no tengo más remedio que tratar con usted he de advertirla que mis conocimientos en esta materia son bastante avanzados y que quizás tendrá que acostumbrarse a algo que usted no tiene. De la práctica me encargaré yo, usted ordenará todo después de las clases y así aprenderá como se hace. Ya queda todo claro, ahora acompañeme, ya que tampoco me queda otro remedio que llevarla a su despacho ya que usted por si sola no podría. Soy su niñera señorita Moon. Dijo Snape relamiéndose del gusto que le estaba dando burlarse de esa mequetreze que le había robado la mitad de su puesto. "Se creerá que va a poder conmigo como lo ha hecho con otros idiotas... Severus Snape no es tan débil ni tan tonto... la voy a superar y a Dumbledore no le quedará otro remedio que despedirla"

-En primer lugar Señor Snape, usted no sabe cuales son mis conocimientos sobre las Artes Oscuras, le puedo asegurar que ni se lo imagina. Y de ninguna manera voy a ser su criada, nos repartiremos las clases, usted las teóricas y yo las prácticas o mitad y mitad... creo que es mas equitativo y más acorde con "sus expectativas". Y no hace falta que me acompañe a mi despacho, ya se llegar por mi propio pie. Gracias por su amabilidad tan cordial Señor Snape. Dijo Caroline en tono cortante. " Pero que se ha creido el murciélago..."

-No le queda más remedio que acompañarme Señorita Moon, ya que su despacho, por mi desgracia, está junto al mio en las mazmorras. A si que sígame...Dijo Snape echando a andar.

A Caroline no le quedó más remedio que seguir al murciélago, a si que le siguió hacia las mazmorras. "¿Por qué a mi¿Qué he hecho para merecerme estar en las mazmorras, con este hombre de buen carácter todo el día y molestándome en la clase que supuestamente iba a dar yo... Dumbledore se ha pasado"

Y mientras tanto, siguieron andando a paso acelerado, Snape delante y por supuesto ondeando la negra capa como siempre con eses aire de "soy malo, oscuro y raro ¿Y qué te importa?". Por fin llegaron hasta las mazmorras.

-La contraseña es "Sangre Limpia". Ahí esta su despacho, espero que no se pierda. Dijo Snape secamente mientras daba un portazo y se encerraba en su despacho que estaba justamente al lado del de Caroline.

Y efectivamente, dijo esas palabras y se abrió la gran puerta de madera. La decoración era típica Slytherin, cosa que tenía pensado cambiar. Entro al dormitorio aún pensando en lo que le iba a decir al "murciélago" como ella le llamaba, sobre un par de asuntos sobre SU CLASE... "¿Insinúa que no tengo ni idea de las Artes Oscuras...? Este no tiene ni idea de quién soy yo, mas vale que se lo demuestre... quería llevarme bien con él, pero es imposible, es peor que un demonio". Se echó en la cama que estaba muy mullida, y se quedó dormida mientras pensaba lo que la aguardaba en los primero días de clase, y lo más importante, debía pensar lo que tenía que hacer con cierto demonio llamado Malhans que no dejaba de atormentarla, dado su roce con el lado oscuro durante los años en los que aún vivía su padre, un demonio malvado y sin corazón que sin embargo se enamoró de su madre, Catherine, como ningún otro ser lo hubiera hecho nunca …


End file.
